Two Damned Souls
by UnicornMachine
Summary: When an overworked Mello is plagued with migraines, I do everything I can to help him. How he thanks me is his idea. Lime, MattxMello, Matt's POV


Two damned souls. That's what we are, I mused, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I had a cigarette loosely hanging out of my lips. It desperately needed ashed but I was at a crucial point in my new shooter game and couldn't spare my hand at the moment. I breathed in deeply, feeling the smoke fill my lungs and soothe me from the inside out. Loud sounds and flashes of lights and the body parts of my enemies were splattered all over the other side of the screen.

"Yes!" I yelled in victory, firing off a few rounds into their dead animated bodies in celebration. That level was a real bitch. I noticed Mello look up from his paperwork at the desk on the side of the room for a moment at my sudden outburst, distracted. For once. "You wanna play?" I asked sarcastically. As if Mello would have time to humor me by playing video games.

"If I don't get everything set up perfectly for this job tomorrow, I'm going to look like that," Mello said, motioning to the carnage on the screen. I could sense the uneasiness in his voice as he reached inside his leather vest and pulled out a fresh bar of chocolate. He unwrapped it with jerky movements and gave it a quick lick. I swallowed, watching the pink muscle dart in and out of his mouth. He took a generous bite of the candy, working it with his jaw. There was something about Mello when he got like this.

Mello was dead tired, doing night jobs with the Mafia and coming back at any hour of the early morning to get paperwork ready to turn into his big boss, account numbers, do backgrounds, get building blueprints; AKA mindless never ending paperwork as far as I'm concerned. I have no idea when the last time Mello had a substantial meal that didn't include chocolate. His nerves had to be shot to hell and it was apparent with every motion of his being that his body physically would shut down if he piled anymore stress onto it. However, like Mello always does, he continued working.

Shit, I thought, feeling the ash break off my cigarette and fall onto my last clean shirt. I took a final drag of the smoke and put it out in the overflowing ashtray on the coffee table. Whatever. I quickly pulled the long sleeved striped shirt off and threw it unceremoniously onto the ground. It would lay there a crumpled mess until further notice as far as I'm concerned. Again, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mello looking up from his paperwork once again. He seemed to consider me a moment before looking back down.

We continued like this for quite some time, as we always do, Mello and I. I played my video games and he worked. I noticed his hand dart up and grab his beautiful blonde hair, almost pulling at it. He let out a quiet noise of frustration, fisting his hair. This definitely got my attention. It was probably Mello's body's way of trying to force him to slow down when he wouldn't listen to any of the typical warning sights: Exhaust, fatigue, hunger, impending death, etc. I said a silent prayer to his Catholic god to not let one of his massive migraines come on, but I could tell it was already too late.

I quickly got up, not even caring to pause my game as I threw my controller onto the couch. Mello was hunched over now, an arm splayed out, holding him up at his desk as he struggled to get to a standing position. I ran over and he grabbed onto me, desperately trying to stand up.

"M-Mello," I stuttered, holding onto him under his arms. "I should call a doctor, we should-"

"No," Mello cut me off with his gruff voice. He took a few shaking steps, his body obviously racked with pain. "I just need to lay down," he managed to work out. Again, taking his god for our tiny apartment I helped him into the bedroom we shared, pushing him down on the bed. He groaned again, grabbing his head with both hands. "Damn it," he swore.

As soon as I got him laying in bed I ran to the bathroom to wet a cool washcloth for Mello's forehead. I rang it out and hurried back into the bedroom, eager to do whatever I could to relieve his pain. I closed the blinds on my way back to him and tenderly pressed the cloth against his forehead. Mello let out the smallest of sighs. Satisfied, I hurried into the kitchen and got him a large glass of water with two of the pills he was prescribed to help combat the pain.

With some coaxing I got him to swallow the pills and I laid with him in the darkened room.

I fell asleep next to his warm body for quite some time. I woke up some hours later groggily, feeling Mello moving in bed. I felt a hand begin rubbing my shoulder. Not trying to wake me, just gently rubbing at a steady pressure. Mello moved closer to me, sealing his body up behind mine. His hand moved from rubbing my shoulder to wrap around and begin rubbing my naked chest. I smiled.

There was no way Mello's migraine was out of the park completely this early, they could linger for days, as I knew from experience taking care of him. The edge must have been dulled quite a bit though for him to be behaving like this. I sighed happily, craning my neck to the side. Mello took the opportunity and started placing a few hot kisses in the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"Horny, that's a good sign," I murmured as his hand on my chest started moving south. I never expected a verbal thank you from Mello, he wasn't that kind of guy. Not that he was too proud to thank me for helping him, he just didn't know how to do it any other way. I unstuck myself from him, turning to face him.

I placed a single kiss on his lips, my mouth tingling as he licked my bottom lip. Greedily he grabbed my hips, grinding his full blown erection into my growing one. I kissed him again, savoring the feeling as my member started filling with blood, the anticipation about what we were about to do on my fingertips.

I lifted myself up on my elbow to help balance me as I straddled him, taking a hand on either side of his head. I could see nothing but the outlines of his body in the dim room. Somehow, even in the poor light I could still see a devilish glint in his eyes. I ground down experimentally on his covered cock, and he moaned at the friction. I tried to keep up a steady pace while I struggled to get his tight vest off, which proved quite a challenge, but soon ended up on the floor.

Mello's hands were everywhere, lighting my body on fire in their wake. Finally, he seemed to settle on getting our pants off. He unbuttoned and unzipped mine with practiced ease; his, on the other hand, were difficult, even for him. I unmounted him to kick off my loose pants, boxers along with them.

"Trouble?" I asked Mello with a grin, watching his dark silhouette gyrating trying to get his impossibly tight pants off. It was even more difficult due to his current state of arousal.

"Piss off," he mumbled, struggling with his pants. I put my hands on his hips, feeling where the pants were caught. Leaning down, I teased his light blonde trail under his naval with my tongue, listening to him groan. I licked a strip down the hot, salty skin to where his erection was struggling to break free. With newfound vigor he managed to pull his pants down to his mid-thigh, and I quickly caught his member in my hand, appreciating it's size and thickness and giving it a quick pump. Mello thrusted his hips, forcing the friction he desperately needed.

"Calm down," I began but before I could finish the thought he had a handful of my ginger hair and was forcing my still-open mouth down on him. I gagged a little as the large organ filled my mouth, but I steadied myself and took a quick breath in through my nose. I swirled my tongue around the base, sucking my cheeks in. Before I had a chance to do much of anything else Mello started using my hair as a guide.

Up and down he guided my mouth on his cock, thrusting greedily. I could feel the head of the slick organ hitting the back of my throat. My head burned where he pulled and pushed but I could not deny my unmistakable arousal at his roughness. Mello kicked off his leather pants, cursing their tightness as he continued to fuck my mouth to his satisfaction. I could feel his cock pulsate with his heartbeat inside my mouth.

"Fuck," Mello swore, "Matt, your mouth is so good," he mumbled. I always knew he was close to orgasm when he started talking like this. I redoubled my efforts, sucking harder, licking more, ignoring my own selfish need for oxygen. "I-I fucking, fuck, I can't," I tasted his salty precum in my mouth and swallowed it readily. "Matt, I love you, I won't ever let anyone else have you like this, I'll fucking kill them, I-I," Mello let out a low moan, hot ribbons of his cum shooting right down my throat. He paused momentarily, catching his breath.

Without warning he fisted his hand into my hair again and pulled me off his cock, roughly shoving me down against the bed. He left a trail of nips and kisses down my torso, his hot mouth marking me up and claiming me as his own. He grabbed my thighs in his two hands and roughly shoved them apart, catching my manhood in his mouth.

I let out a sharp cry at the abrupt sensation. My skin tingled as he sucked, rubbing his tongue all over the most sensitive spots of my cock. He sucked me off hard and fast, his hand fisting the base of my cock and thrusting it recklessly. My heart pounded wildly and my brain short circuited. All I could process was the wet heat surrounding me, endless bliss, and when his tongue followed a vein on the underside of my cock that was it. I tried to choke out a warning for him but he didn't need one.

My toes curled as the pleasure shot through my body, he pumped my cock once, twice, three times and I was cumming in his mouth. He quickly swallowed all I had to offer and gave me a quick lick on the head of my cock to ensure he got it all.

Mello didn't lay with me long at all after that. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and rolled out of bed, throwing on his leather pants and heading out of our room, presumably to work on his paperwork again. I closed my eyes and breathed, the pleasure from my orgasm staying with my body long after he left.

It's true. We are damned, both of us, I continued to muse as I got up and considered our recent activities. I threw on my boxers and headed into the bathroom to shower and hopefully wash away our sins. If anything that Mello preached to me was true we will both end up rotting in hell for eternity. Oh well, I decided. At least we'll be there together.


End file.
